


Urmankar'la Haat'mitir

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: Playing in the Soft Wars Sandbox [9]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody loves his stubborn Jedi, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Obi-Wan is important and Cody will make sure he believes it, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: Cody is determined to prove that he means it when he says he loves Obi-Wan. It will just take time and patience.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Playing in the Soft Wars Sandbox [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725601
Comments: 32
Kudos: 434
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	Urmankar'la Haat'mitir

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Wise Men Fear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490481) by [wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian). 
  * Inspired by [Fear the Wise Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558722) by [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506). 



> After the angst fest that was yesterday's fic, have a soft, somewhat fluffy follow up.  
> This picks up shortly after What Wise Men Fear.

CWCWCWCWCWCW

After all the revelations, Cody knew it would take time for Obi-Wan to believe he really did love him and wouldn’t leave him. He knew it would take time for his beloved to be at ease again, with him, with their men, with how he _fit_ into it all. Cody _was_ grateful for the deeper understanding he now had of his Jedi, even though the conversation had been emotional and difficult for both of them. He knew his best option was just to continue to be there for his beloved just as he had been. And to find little ways to show how much he cared.

If that meant using a few of the favors he was owed to make sure their next supply run included several boxes of Obi-Wan’s favorite tea (a tea his Jedi had been out of for nearing two months, a tea he hadn’t expected to be able to restock until the next time they were called to Coruscant) well...Cody knew what his priorities were. It was so simple a thing and yet it meant so much. He was very pleased when he was able to present the tea to Obi-Wan the night it arrived.

“Cody, _how_?” his beloved asked in bewilderment as he stared at the box in his hand, obviously both touched and confused.

The clone couldn’t help but smile.

“We have our ways,” He said, choosing not to say anything that might be incriminating.

Obi-Wan knew a great many things that the clones did that he should technically report them for. He’d sooner cut off his own arm than do so, but they still tried to give him plausible deniability when possible. 

“Thank you,” the Jedi said softly.

He set the box down on his desk next to the ones already placed there and approached the other man carefully. After a slight hesitation, he reached for the clone and pulled him into Keldabe.

“You’re welcome,” Cody replied, keeping his tone just as soft and gentle as he enjoyed the closeness.

“Would you like to have a cup with me?” Obi-Wan asked a moment later.

Cody couldn’t help the beaming smile on his face. He was much more of a caf person but being asked to share a cup of tea with his beloved Jedi was _priceless._ He wouldn’t turn it down for anything.

“Yes, I would.” 

The happy noise Obi-Wan made as he took his first sip of tea would have been worth five times the number of favors it cost Cody to get it here.

The smile when their eyes met? Would have been worth calling in every last favor he was owed.

CWCWCWCWCWCW

Bolstered by his success with the tea, Cody considered other things he could do. He didn’t want it to seem forced or disingenuous. He just wanted to make sure he was clearly demonstrating how much he cared. Another idea came to him while they were quietly working on paperwork together.

_Time._

Even if all they did was sit together quietly, each working on their own task or activity, simply spending time together that wasn’t for work was perfect. Cody had been careful of taking up too much of Obi-Wan’s time because he hadn’t been sure how much would be welcomed. He realized that offering or asking to spend more time together was exactly the right step. Leaving it open to refusal meant it would be Obi-Wan’s choice, but by asking he would be showing that _he_ wanted to spend that time together.

CWCWCWCWCWCW

After the third time Cody caught Obi-Wan physically stopping himself from putting a hand to his forehead to rub it, he knew it was time to call it a day. They had been in Obi-Wan’s office tackling paperwork since early afternoon and it was now at the tail end of latemeal time in the mess.

“These forms will all still be here in the morning, General,” He reminded. “There’s no way we could get through them all tonight anyway.”

The Jedi sighed. 

“I do believe you are right, Commander,” he conceded.

They put aside their datapads. As he reached for the helmet he had removed hours before, Cody paused. Now was as good a time as any. 

“We could grab something from the mess and have a quiet meal together?” He offered. 

Obi-Wan looked uncertain.

“I’m sure you have…” He started.

The clone wasn’t having that.

“I have nothing to do tonight that would be more important than spending time with you,” He countered.

His Jedi allowed a soft smile to grace his features.

“Then I would love to share latemeal with you.”

They fetched their meals from the mess and went back to Obi-Wan’s quarters. They ate and talked about the latest antics of the men of Ghost company. It was relaxed and peaceful.

Only after he had gotten his beloved to promise he would go straight to bed did Cody reluctantly leave, taking their meal trays with him. Part of him wanted to offer to stay. But there was a larger part telling him that pushing right back to more physical intimacies would send the wrong message. He very much enjoyed sharing a bed with Obi-Wan and sex with him was wonderful. But he was trying to make it clear that he was committed to and loved Obi-Wan. He didn’t want to give Obi-Wan reason to think that sex was a condition for those things. They would be ready for it again soon enough. He wouldn’t push.

CWCWCWCWCWCW

Obi-Wan started spending more time with the men again. He took meals in the mess some days, even without Cody’s prompting or presence. He even agreed to teach basic meditations to a few of the curious newer troopers. 

Cody gladly accepted the signs that his Jedi was relaxing with their men once more. He hoped that meant his beloved was becoming more certain with _him_ too. 

CWCWCWCWCWCW

A few nights later, Cody stayed longer after their meal. Obi-Wan cleaned his lightsaber while he cleaned his bracers and helmet. They spoke very little as they worked, each of them focused on his task. They just enjoyed some quiet, unrushed time together.

Cody pressed a soft kiss to Obi-Wan’s temple as they said their goodnights. 

“I’ll see you in the morning,” the clone said. “You should get some sleep.” 

His beloved Jedi smiled softly.

“As should you. Rest well.”

“Jate ca, cyare,” Cody said quietly.

CWCWCWCWCWCW

Another campaign came and went. More private meals. More quiet evenings. 

It got harder and harder to convince for Cody to himself it was right to leave. But he had realized that Obi-Wan had to make the first move. He wouldn’t stay until his beloved Jedi asked him to do so. 

CWCWCWCWCWCW

“It's getting late. I should go,” Cody said as he looked at the chronometer on the wall and saw the time on the display. 

“Or…you could stay. If you’d like,” Obi-Wan offered quietly. “Just to sleep.”

Cody reached across the desk and held his hand out, palm up. An invitation. He didn’t have to wait long for his Jedi to take his hand. 

The clone smiled. “I’d like that.”

They readied themselves for bed and then got settled. Cody lay on his back with Obi-Wan curled up under his arm. The Jedi rested his head on the other man’s chest, right over his heart. He took comfort in the steady strength of the beat. 

“This is very nice,” Obi-Wan said softly.

“Yes, it is,” Cody agreed.

He turned his head to the side and brushed a gentle kiss across Obi-Wan’s forehead. He was perfectly content for this first night they would share since the incident to be simply sharing a bed. He welcomed the closeness and comfort. The rest would follow in time.

CWCWCWCWCWCW

The battle had been long and difficult. It was made worse by the rain and mud. They were all cold, tired, soaked and covered in mud by the time they were victorious.

Obi-Wan hadn’t seen Cody in hours. They had split up to lead squads towards different parts of the Separatist lines. The General knew that his Commander was alive and well. There was a low level of constant awareness of the other man in the back of his mind. But that didn’t stop the relief from flooding through him when he actually _saw_ Cody for the first time after the battle. He made an impulsive decision. He made his way over to the other man. 

Uncaring of the mud on Cody’s armor or the fact he was still wearing his helmet, Obi-Wan pulled him close and gently brought their foreheads together.

Cody let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding.

They would be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a:  
> Urmankar'la Haat'mitir- faithful vow  
> Jate ca- good night


End file.
